


Not My Husband

by CharlieQuinn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieQuinn/pseuds/CharlieQuinn
Summary: Sansa and Tyrion meet again at Winterfell.





	Not My Husband

"Now here is a lady that is playing the game well," Tyrion said, when he could finally speak to the Lady of Winterfell.

Sansa smiled. A genuine smile. "It is good to see you, my husband."

"And you, my wife," he replied with a smirk.

They both started laughing, almost fit to burst, before embracing. 

It had been the worst marriage of all time, and they both wanted to trust each other. 

"Tell me true, do you want to kill me?" Tyrion asked.

"You were the only person in King's Landing that ever treated me well," Sansa whispered. "I don't trust her with Jon. But I can trust you."

Ayra did not take her hand off Needle the whole time.


End file.
